Ailsa
Ailsa is a female Kin, and frequent ally of Lief, Barda, and Jasmine. History Like all adult Kin, Ailsa lived on Dread Mountain before being forced away by the Dread Gnomes after they made an alliance with the Ooze Toad Gellick. She followed an old kin named Crenn to the Dreaming Spring, where she remained with the rest of her kind. Every night she used the magic of the spring to dream of the mountain. ''Dread Mountain'' Ailsa offered to take Lief, Barda, and Jasmine to Dread Mountain, along with her friends Bruna and Merin. When Crenn tried to stop them, the three Kin explained that they had to do something rather than staying in the Dreaming Springs and dying slowly. They rested in Kinrest after a day's travel. Ailsa spent most of her time with Bruna and Merin, observing how their childhood playground had changed. The next day they arrived at the mountain, dodging arrows from the Dread Gnomes and landing in a grove of Boolong trees. The three Kin then filled their pouches with cones from the threes and flew back home. Later, Ailsa returned to the mountain with the rest of the Kin to retrieve Prin. Thanks to the companions, the gnomes realised they needed the Kin and welcomed them back with open arms. ''Return to Del'' Ailsa brought Gla-Thon to Withick Mire, and stayed to watch the ceremony to locate the heir of Deltora. However, the ceremony was interrupted by a sudden attack from Ichabod. Ailsa survived with minimal damage, but was found huddled in a corner. She promply left for Dread Mountain the next day. The Isle of the Dead Ailsa, Bruna, and Prin agreed to transport the companions to Tora after they'd destroyed the Sister of the North. Early into the flight they were attacked by Honora, and were forced to fly westward. This caused them to land at Bone Point. In order to take off, the six of them headed into the Bone Point Lighthouse to use the viewing platform to launch into the air. During the venture through the light house, the group bore witness to memories of keeper Red Han and his daughter Verity, which Ailsa and the other Kin believed to be spirits. When they finally reached the platform and took off, the Shadow Lord sent a storm to blow them outside of Deltora's borders, which would cause the heat of the gems to kill Lief. He was able to survive by jumping into the ocean, and the Kin made their way to Tora. ''The Sister of the South'' It is possible Ailsa was among the Kin who transported emeralds and amethysts from Dread Mountain to Del in order to cure those poisoned by Paff. She attended the wedding of Lief and Jasmine, along with Bruna, Merin, and Prin. Anatomy Personality Ailsa is very adventurous and spirited, much like Prin. She is always ready to help Lief, Barda, Jasmine and their allies in whatever they need, such as when the trio asks for Kin to fly them to Toran territory. Abilities References See also * Bruna * Merin Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Kin Category:Fauna Category:Articles in need of improvement